Star Wars: The Legend of Skywalker Ep1 The Force Awakens
by Jaykid1
Summary: He had spent years running from away from his past and suppressing the darkness within him. He was doing a good job until his ship crashed into the junkyard that is Jakku. Now his past has come back to haunt him and the Darkness was getting harder to control. Soon he will learn, no one can escape their destiny.


**Hey, Jaykid1 here. This is a story I came up with after seeing Rise of Skywalker. I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it but lets just say... I was left a bit unsatisfied with a few things. I know this kind of story has been done before but fuck it, I'm making my own.**

**This story is gonna take place in the new trilogy from Force Awakens to Rise of Skywalker.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Star Wars.**

* * *

_The sound of crumbling rock and lumber roused him slightly from his sleep before he settled back down. The explosion that followed moments later had shocked him awake as he shot out of bed. Still slightly disoriented, the boy shook his head as he burst from his hut into the cold night air. The scene that awaited him would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_The Temple. The Temple was burning. No, it was completely engulfed in a hellish inferno. Even as far back as he was, the boy could still feel the intense heat. By the Force he could just make out screams from the loud roar of the flames._

_Before he even knew what he was doing the boy made a mad dash toward the temple, his family the only thing on his mind. "Mother! Father! Brother! Anyone! Where are you!" He cried out as he approached the Temple. As he got closer, he could make out a figure standing in front of the entrance, active lightsaber in hand. Getting even closer, he finally recognized the figure as his brother. "Ben!" He called out in relief as he saw his brother._

_Running to his brother, he had just enough time to see Ben turn toward him before a flash of light and an explosion knocked him from his feet and he knew no more..._

-0-

A hooded man with a respirator shot forward from his slumped position in his seat. His heart was racing as he looked around frantically. Realizing he was still on his ship he closed his eyes and centered himself. When he opened his eyes again, he came face to face with a tiny droid on the console just over the steering wheel.

_~Beeps and whirling~_

The man sighed tiredly. "Don't worry 6, I'm okay. Just a nightmare." He said as he looked up to see he was still in Hyperspace. Seeing the star flowing by at hi-speed had always brought a sense of peace to him. Checking the navigation, he saw they had less than an hour left to travel, which was good considering they had maybe an hour and a half worth of fuel left. "Almost there buddy, then we can get out and stretch our legs."

_~Whirling~_

"Yes, I know you don't actually stretch. It's a figure of speech." He said as he yawned, still a little sleepy but unwilling to go back to sleep and risk another nightmare.

His ship, an old modified Delta-7 Aethersprite from back during the Clone Wars was making excellent time. While fast and capable of Hyperspace travel with the docking ring connected, the ships fuel capacity left much to be desired and the air tanks were irreparably damaged, hence the respirator on his face. Not to mention the left wing would spark occasionally. One of the main modifications the man made to the ship to add a small droid slot to the control console on the inside of the ship rather than use the astrodroid slot on the outside. Currently attached to the console was a BD unit droid designated BD-6. BD-6 was all red with white trim and according to her (because she was clearly a girl) owner, was the cutest droid on any planet.

_~Beeps, whirls and whining~_

"Yes I'm sure those pirate morons didn't follow us." He replied. One of the main reasons the ship was in such bad shape was due to a run-in the twosome had with some pirates they ran into when they were initially headed to Coruscant to refuel after returning from Felucia.

The man's current employer had sent them to Felucia for some kind of rare sap that could only be found there. The sap, which was a pain in the ass to get by the way, was stashed in a jar in a holder on the dashboard. He'd hope that was enough of the stuff because he wasn't going back to get more.

They had just left Hyperspace over Coruscant when the pirates attacked. Of the six ships that attacked, they had managed to destroy three of the ships and lost the others in a nearby asteroid field before jumping back into Hyperspace. Their new destination was a remote desert planet named Jakku.

The planet was a backwater junkyard that doubled as a hidey hole for all sorts of shady characters hiding from debt-collectors and bounty hunters do to the lack of a communication grid on the planet. Not a place one wanted to travel too, but with their fuel about to run out, the two occupants of the old ship had no choice but to stop their to refuel less they wanted to be left drifting in space.

Before long, they came out of Hyperspace over the planet. Taking the ship off autopilot, the hooded man retook the controls. "Okay BD-6, prepare for final descent." The man said pushing a few buttons. "Preparing to disengage docking ring in three...two... o."

Before the man could disengage the docking ring, the ship was suddenly bombarded with blaster fire.

_~FRANTIC SCREECHING AND WHIRLING~_

"Really, we're under attack?! I couldn't tell!" The man replied sarcastically as he tried to see where the blaster fire came from. Another blast destroyed the docking ring on the ship and sent it into a spiral. "Dammit!" The hooded man grunted before the spinning ship revealed who had shot them. "Are you kidding me, one of the pirates followed us!" The next blast stopped the ship from spinning but also knocked out the power. "Kriff! BD-6 try to get the power back on!"

_~Beeping and whirling~_

"I'll handle it, just focus on the power!" The man said as he looked up at the pirate ship. It fired again and destroyed the left wing and pushed the ship further toward Jakku. The man raised his hand and focused on the ship. He could feel his heart race as his breath became ragid and his teeth gnashed as he slowly closed his fist. The pirate ship started to wobble before finally it collapsed in on itself before exploding.

The man sagged in his seat, exhausted from the strain. "... I am... officially... out of practice." He said to himself. He had to use his powers sparingly, what with the group of people who hunted those like him. Suddenly the power on the ship flickered back on. But before the man could celebrate, red emergency lights flashed and an alarm was beeping. "6, whats going on."

_~Frantic Beeping~_

"Kriff!" Apparently the ship had drifted to close to the planet and was now caught in it's gravitational pull. The ship was in a nose dive, and with one of the wings gone, they couldn't pullout of it.

The ground was coming up fast. "6, dissengage." BD-6 obeyed and unhooked herself from the console before hopping into her owners arms. "Brace yourself!" He said as he raised his hands.

-00-

Sunsets were one of the only beautiful things on this planet she decided. An understatement considering she was on Jakku as it and beauty didn't belong in the same sentence. In fact, she had made a list of the most beautiful things on the planet. Sunsets, Twilight and the starry night sky. That was it.

Why did she do this to herself. How easy would it be to steal a small ship and blast off this dirt pile, or better yet, stowaway on one of those frieght ships. Anything to get off this planet. The sky was so inviting. Alas, no matter how much her heart wanted it, her brain constantly reminded her why she couldn't. They could return as soon as she left. At least she could get lost in the stars while she waited.

Her stomach rumbling brought her back down to the planet. The Blobfish, otherwise known as Unkar Plutt had only given her 1 portion of food today. Barely enough to call it a full meal, but enough to at least survive another day. She knew she couldn't complain as that would mean either less or no food at all. While she was reasonably sure the Blobfish wouldn't let her starve as she knew that he knew she was his best scavenger; she didn't wish to push her luck.

Sighing to herself, the girl, Rey, looked back to the sky and watched as the sun finally set completely, turning the sky dark and allowing the stars to shine brightly. She sat their mesmerized before her stomach rumbled again. Done with stargazing for the night, Rey clutched her small blanket around her form and decided to call it a night as she stood up to head into her home, which happened to be an old abandoned imperial AT-AT. She turned back to the sky one last time to bid it good night when she saw it out of the corner of her eye.

Something was falling from the sky. Something glowing. She gasped when it got closer and she realized it was a ship and it was glowing because it was on fire, no doubt from the speed of which it was falling. The ship was in complete nose dive and would no doubt crash into a fiery explosion; she hoped no one was aboard. That thought was immediately dashed when she saw the ship pull out of its nose dive and veer off behind a sand dune. A loud crash followed soon after.

Realizing the ship crashed fairly close by, Rey dropped her blanket, grabbed her staff and ran to her speeder. Whoever was on that ship could still be alive. _'And if their not...'_ She thought as he stomach growled again. _'There should at least be a fair amount of goods to scavenge.'_

-000-

About 10 minutes later found Rey pulling up to the crash site. It had been a bit farther than she had thought but not by much. The ship had created a long trench with its crash, leaving behind pieces of broken metal and parts here and there. Pulling up to what was left of the ship itself, she stopped the speeder and flicked the headlight on as she got off. She shivered lightly, While the days were incredibly hot, nights on Jakku were near freezing.

While there wasn't much left, Rey did recognize the ship as an old Delta-7. Seeing the extensive damage and what looked to be blood splattered against the cockpit door, Rey figured whoever was piloting this thing had no doubt died in the crash. She shrugged; their loss was her gain. Walking to the ship, she began looking for things to salvage, only to scream and fall back on her ass when the cockpit door was suddenly torn off it's hinges and flew off a few feet. From her spot on the ground, she grabbed her staff from her back and held in front of her as a hand came out of the smoking compartment and grabbed the edge cockpit and pulled a groaning and coughing figure from the inside.

The man, Rey guessed from height as the figure was wearing a hooded poncho, stumbled out of the smoking remains of the ship and landed shakily on his feet. He took a step forward, then another before dropping to his knees and falling to his face; he did not move again.

Calming down from her fright, Rey stood to her feet and slowly approached the hooded man. When she was close enough, she tapped the man with her staff. She tapped him a couple more times and was released a breath when the man, she was sure it was a man now, groaned. Suddenly she remembered the blood from the cockpit door and dropped to her knees and made to flip the man over; she knew from experience that getting sand in a wound was not pleasant.

He was heavy, whoever he was, Rey decided. It took her longer than she wanted to admit to flip the man onto his back. When she had finally succeeded, she looked him over and didn't see any immediate wounds. Looking to his face, she could really only see the bottom of his nose and his mouth as his hood hid the rest of his face. Pulling his hood back, Rey gasped, later on she would deny gasping vehemently.

Rey knew immediately that this man did not originally come from Jakku, his beautiful face said that much. She knew men were supposedly referred to as handsome or rugged but this particular one had some soft features that one would normally call feminine but were still masculine enough to not come off as androgynous. The light stubble on his chin helped as well. She now had something to add to her list of beautiful things on Jakku. She wiped the matted reddish brown hair from his forehead before caressing his face. _'He's so warm.'_ She found herself thinking. Just where had this man come from.

Rey sat there looking at him a moment longer before snapping out of whatever trance she was in. She was suppose to be looking for injuries. Moving on from his face, she lifted the rest of his poncho and felt around his upper body, feeling nothing but dry fabric. Now she was confused, where had all that blood come from. Standing to her feet, she walked away toward the cockpit door that was flung away.

Now at the door and away from her source of light, she examined the door. It wasn't flowing like blood, in fact it was coalescing to the center of the door rather slowly. Reaching forward, she dipped her index and middle fingers in the strange substance. Whatever it was, it was thick and sticky. Walking back to her light source, she held her fingers in the light. The substance was a richer shade of red as well. Bringing her fingers up, she sniffed it before giving an experimental lick... then another... and another before her fingers were licked clean. That was the tastiest thing she'd ever had.

Now she had a conundrum. Rationality was telling her that she needed to help this beautiful man in need, that it was the right thing to do. Hunger on the other hand was telling her that she needed to help herself to some more of whatever that substance was on the cockpit door. She didn't know what to do until her stomach growled again. She wasn't proud but after years of eating nothing but bland and tasteless ration packs and only enough to survive, hunger won out.

Rushing back, Rey proceeded to scarf down every bit of the sticky substance as she could. Once it was all gone and her fingers were licked clean, Rey sat back and burped, feeling more full and more ashamed of herself as she could remember. While she was stuffing her face, that man behind her was probably dying. While true, one had to be a little selfish to survive here, Rey had always tried to help those that really needed it. Had she truly, against her own wishes, become so heartless that she ignored someone truly in need in order to satisfy her own self interest.

Before she could delve deeper into her own self pity, she could hear some beeping coming from the ship. Recognizing droid speak, she stood up and rushed to the remains of the ship. The smoking had stopped so once she reached the cockpit, she looked inside and to her surprise, she saw a red and white BD unit droid hanging over the seat tangled up in some wires.

_~Beeping and whirling. Sudden Frantic Beeping~_

_'Sky?'_ Rey thought before looking over her shoulder at the man on the ground. _'That must be his name.'_ She realized before turning to the BD droid. "Hang on. I've got you." She said as she pulled out a knife and started cutting the tiny droid loose. Once the droid was loose, it fell on the seat and shook itself off before looking up and examining Rey.

_~Whirls and Beeps~_

"Well hello BD-6. I'm Rey." She introduced herself.

_~Questioning Beeps~_

"Sky? If that's your owners name, he's behind me on the ground, I think he's injured." Rey replied.

_~Frantic whirling~_

Hearing her master was injured, BD-6 jumped out of the ship, over Rey and into the sand and took off with surprising speed toward the downed Sky.

_~Sad concerned whirling~_

Rey walked up and kneeled by Sky and caressed his face again only to gasp, she'd been doing that a lot today. He was colder than earlier, she had to get him warmed, quickly. "Hang on BD-6, I'm gonna get you both back to my place and help your master there." She said.

_~Thankful beeping~_

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do." She said, the last part coming out sadly. She was about to move when she was struck with another problem.

_'As hard as it was to flip him over, how the hell am I suppose to get him on my speeder?'_ She thought to herself.

-0000-

An hour... it had taken nearly an hour to get him onto her speeder, drive back home, get him off the speeder and drag him into the AT-AT and place him into her cot. Taking a breath she went to flip on the generator she made to light up the room and keep it warm. On her way back she saw BD-6 scanning Sky with a blue light. Finished with her scan, BD-6 turned to Rey.

_~Whirling and Beeping~_

Suddenly BD put up a projection of a silhouette of a human body in blue that had flashing red zones over his right arm and left side. "That's where he's injured?" BD beeped before her head opened and a small green canister popped out. Rey caught it and looked at it. "A Stempak?" She recognized before looking down at BD-6 "Your a helpful little guy aren't you."

_~Indignant Whirling~_

"Girl! Sorry." Rey corrected before walking over to her cot with Sky on it. Suddenly it hit her, she'd have to undress him. No big deal, she could do this. Sliding his poncho off was easy, it also let her see that he was wearing some kind of dark flight suit. She opened up the jacket and slowly lifted his shirt up to his neck. She paused to stare at his leaned muscled form before a beep from BD-6 brought her back. Taking the stempack, she popped off the top, revealing the needle and injected the the light green liquid into Sky's left side. She looked up when he groaned but sighed when he settled back down. Guess he was still out of it.

Rey was about to lower his shirt when her eyes caught sight of something around his neck. It was some kind of purple crystal. Something about it called to her, hypnotized her. She reached forward to touch it when her hand was suddenly grabbed.

Gasping for yet another time today, she saw Sky's hand had hers in a vice grip. Looking up, she saw he was still unconscious. Slowly but surely she was able to wrench her hand from his and set his hand down. _'That crystal must be very special if he protects it even asleep.'_ She thought as she pulled his shirt down and threw his poncho over him.

She sat back and pulled her knees up to her chest as BD-6 hopped onto Sky's chest and laid down before her eyes darkened as she went into sleep mode, planning to conserve some energy until her master awoke. _'Just who are you?'_ Rey asked herself. She doubted he was a bad guy, given how attached his droid was to him. Maybe... maybe she could keep him. She'd been alone for so long, it would be nice to finally have a companion to watch her back or just someone to talk to. She continued to watch over him until she herself nodded off.

-00000-

What Rey didn't know was that Sky had actually woken up when she started undressing him but had remained motionless and had used his powers to sense who was near him. When he didn't sense any malicious intent he relaxed and focused on healing until he felt the girl reach for his necklace. He reached up and stopped her. While the girl may not have wished him any ill intent, that didn't mean he was gonna let her have her way with his unconscious body. The crystal around his neck was special as it was all he had left of his mother.

Sensing the girl had fallen asleep, Sky turned his head and opened his eyes to get a good look at her. She was cute. She had light skin, the likes that you wouldn't normally find on desert planets. Brown hair tied back in three tails. Since she was asleep, he couldn't see her eyes. What he didn't care for however was how scrawny the girl was. Given that this was Jakku, he could assume her small size was due in large part to malnutrition. He'd have to do something rectify that, this girl had saved his life so it was only right he return the favor. He'd think more on it later. He closed his eyes and focused on healing.

-0-

**That's chapter 1. I hope you guys like it. This chapter is actually longer than I initially planned. Once I started writing, the story wrote itself. Plus when something new popped up, I had to go back and add stuff so it made sense. I might be focusing on this for awhile.**

**Anyway, it's about 2:30 so I'm going to bed.**

**BTW, Sky is wearing the Flight suit Starkiller's clone was wearing on Dagobah when he met Yoda in Force Unleashed 2**

**Also, did you guys know that at the very beginning of Star Wars, Luke Skywalkers name was originally going to be Luke Starkiller?**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
